I NEVER HAD A DREAM English Version
by Aru Stark Black
Summary: English version of my fanfic I Never Had A Dream Come True, first date of Sky and Syd Drew Tate.


**I NEVER HAD A DREAM**

DISCLAIMER: THE POWER RANGERS SPACE PATROL DELTA I DO NOT BELONG, BELONG TO DISNEY AND THOSE THINGS LIKE THIS STORY IS A SKY X SYD OR SKYD. IS A ONE SHOT

One afternoon as any in the SPD headquarters things went in peace now that Grumm had been defeated , so much so that the kids could have more time to relax but always had a madman who would take over the earth and the universe, but as they were the SPD had a duty to always protect people .  
There was a Ranger who was going very well, and that was the new Red Ranger, Schuyler Tate , had everything I had dreamed of since I was a small , if since that evil being snatched her father was the leader finally , but that was not the only thing that made him completely happy if it was the fact that she had finally accepted , well at least she finally agree on a date , after several weeks of trying.  
And that day was today on a winter Sunday when that warm little sun is just warm but just as good for people , the other guys Bridge Z and supported him when he finally declared him the girl of blond curls to finally began a relationship because they sensed that same SPD Pink Ranger in her heart harbored the same feelings for the new Red Ranger.  
Well it is the day Sky eagerly said I look good? Asked a little stunned at his friend is that if I go to change the boy - term  
Like I said , as about fifty times you look good , 'he said Bridge- well , you well know that Syd always comfortable with you go in uniform or civilian clothes , as he said this I watched with a smile because what he said was true the girl always wore the best was with Sky, and always had been from the moment you set foot for the first time at the academy.  
I think I 'll wear the sweater to me that Christmas gift - saying this, as she walked to the closet where her clothes, if that is correct , and moving, desperate for clothes garment which was not in place - not , continue in the laundry , why not check it before everything was in order? - and was pulling clothes out of the closet .  
Bridge was laughing because he saw that the boy was wearing the sweater over the shoulders , to which I speak , trying to contain her laughter ? Hey Sky is dark red sweater open with buttons ?  
Yes, have you seen him ? Where? Are you in the laundry ? - Quickly asked Tate -dime Bridge  
Over your shoulder friend replied the new Blue Ranger calmly I told you she liked you as ' he said .  
I hope so -sigh - Tate  
While in the ladies room , Drew managed with ease , it was the first date I had with a guy, but if the most important to her as it would with Sky Schuyler good for her, so she carefully in accordance to she look more beautiful than normally seen , wanted him to be proud to date her , plus I wanted that other cadets saw of that was the Cadet Tate SPD Red Ranger , since they do not let anyone take away the person she loved most and that day would be important for both , since finally sensed that he would declare .  
Hi , go Sky will go back when I see you said Syd Z to see that she was dressed in a pretty white dress down a floral pattern on the skirt wearing a pale pink sweater gift Sky was last year and was his favorite.  
I'm just a little fixing up for my appointment with Sky- Express Syd - I want to look nice for him , plus he deserves this and more of my Drew - term .  
Well you look good, too pink for my taste - but Z said he likes you and Pinky and all that, so Sky liked you as you look , even with your masks is measured gala night or all - told amused tone  
Well, I'm very happy because finally go out with him, 'said Syd  
But if you had rejected many times, I answer - Z surprised if both wanted to go out with him because you did not accept the first ? - Interrogate the Yellow Ranger.  
Because at that time he was too arrogant , 'said the blonde , and I wanted to see if the day came that he be shown as the friendly guy I met when we signed here. - finished speaking with a smile - and you know he did it again and it's a better person than I was before -  
I think love speak fleet here Syd enjoys Z - good and hopefully your date tell me that you are dating at the end of the day because if you do not regret it , and left the room to the entertainment room -  
It's time we had been to see both guys outside the barracks, the first to arrive since Sky did not want to wait for Syd , which was illogical since they lived in the same place and it was most likely that seen in any of the elevators that place. But still, came before .  
She came just a minute after him, looked very cute Real already seen her before leaving fixed, but this time was over the other , not knowing what to say because he felt that words failed him in an amazing way .  
Sky- speak We finally see the girl first take a walk , 'he said , extending his hand which he took and close smoothly.  
Well let Syd - tell me where you fancy going Schuyler said the park for a walk I ask the boy .  
I think a walk is fun , Sky Syd said smiling at his friend and left SPD walking toward the park , spent a fun afternoon while chatting , were good friends so there was nothing to know each other.  
Sky- know - told was waiting for this day for a long time , since I expect you to accept or say if my question, he said as he stared into the eyes of the girl. Tell me Sydney Drew would accept to be my girlfriend ? - The guy waiting for a response from her and as he did so his hands were shaking , it was unusual for him , it was always the most focused , calm and coolness in the most dangerous missions entrusted to it in the past, but now as I expected that response whole body was shaking.  
IF she said Sky If I accept , your question was waiting many months ago,  
Seriously ask again Syd Tate with eyes shining with excitement now seized him her breast  
If she repeated in that hug the boy was so small as to charge him with ease as he turned to her, to lower it in order to give a kiss to which she replied .  
Followed with his appointment during the rest of the afternoon , but still with the curiosity of his girlfriend because she now had never accepted a date with him so I'm asking .  
Syd Tell me why you do not agree before a date was the question Sky  
Well I was waiting for you to stop being the egomaniac in which you had become , and spend time and finally we 're not , 'said the smiling girl .  
Sky smiled to draw her towards him , if I had known before that was the reason it had not taken so long to change, but now that he had his little blonde , so do not ever let her go . And without another word headed toward SPD facilities

END

END


End file.
